When Life Gives You A's
by pour etre je
Summary: When you get 7 A's and 5 A*'s in your GCSE's you tend to get good things out of your life. But for one person it comes with new opportunites, a new country, a new home and most importantly: new love. Hope you like this! writen with rachieloo! review! XXXX


Prologue:

AbbiePOV:

It was the day that most of my friends are dreading, call me weird but I'm ecstatic to find out my GCSE results. I know deep inside that my friends hate me right now as I'm so cool with it; but I just can't help it. Maybe it's because we can't change it, the tests are taken and our marks have already been counted, or it could be the fact that if I'm not comfortable with my score I can re-take it. But to my sister it's none of these things, she just thinks I'm over-confidant, maybe I am maybe I'm not. I know her so well, maybe even more than Anna herself. She would find a way to put me down; I know she doesn't mean it, that's just the way we are. Still, I say she's jealous, she didn't do too well when she took her exams a year ago, not to be mean or anything, but she's probably just looking out for me, not wanting me to be disappointed if I don't do to well.

"Abbie? Aren't you coming?" Anna's tormenting and taunting voice came at me through my day dream. "Has it finally hit you that you're going to fail?" I glare at her; she glares back. I'm not going to win this war alone, time for re-enforcements...

"Daddy! She's doing it again!" I wined in a babyish way. I'm and always will be a Daddy's girl.

"Anna! Stop tormenting your sister! You know that she has a right to be excited, not everybody is the same." Whoop! Go Dad! All the while Anna was glaring at me in a feeble manner, it was my turn to smirk as I signalled 1-0 to me behind my Dads to her as we walked in to my schools rather large sports hall to receive my results.

"Hello Abbie! I haven't seen you in a while!" I could remember that voice thick with a strong French accent anywhere! My old and favourite French teacher came running up to me.

"Miss! How are you? French really hasn't been the same without you!" I spoke with real enthusiasm.

"I know, I know. It really was a shame that I didn't get to teach you your French GCSE."

"I feel the same. I was really hoping that you would become my teacher as well."

At that very moment I heard girls screaming with delight as they each opened the large envelope that concealed their scores.

"Go. Go. I know you want to see your score!" she laughed as I scurried away after a quick but sincere thank you. See, that's why she was always my favourite, she knew me so well. I quickly scanned through the S's trying to find my surname: Swan.

"A-Ha!" people turned to look at me as I yelled about the fact I had found my envelope that read:

_**MISS ABBIE JANE SWAN**_

_**11C**_

_**GCSE RESULTS SUMMER 2009**_

Oh God! Reality has just hit me; THESE ARE MY GCSE RESULTS! How could I stay calm now? Anna was right, I shouldn't have been that calm to start with. Should be like my friends! By the time I had calmed down I was sitting with my family my mother: Renee, my father: Charlie and my sister: Anna. My mum had a look of sympathy as did my dad; they were both looking at me. Anna was a different story. She was smirking, probably thinking that she was right: again. It was only know that I realised I was shaking and on the brink of tears. As I went to open the envelope my mother asked,

"Do you want me to open it for you honey?" she was trying to be considerate: NOT WORKING!

"NO!" Oh god, people who were in a 5 meter radius turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about. All the while Anna was smirking and chuckling quietly, clearly happy that I was a nervous wreck. "Sorry Mum it's just..." I trailed off unable to find a reason, I didn't need one though. As soon as I said this I was enveloped in a hug from my Mother.

"It's okay Honey. You take as long as you need." she pulled back and smiled at me.

"I'm fine just a little nervous that's all." I stuttered out.

"Finally I was beginning to think she wasn't human! She was acting to calm!" Anna exclaimed. I hugged her as I realised she was only looking out for me the whole time and was just worried about me.

"Thank you for looking out for me Sis." I spoke sincerely to her but so quietly only she could hear. "Love you" I whispered even quieter, I doubted she could hear but she did.

"Love you too Abbie Custard, Love you too." I smiled to her as she re-fared to our old nicknames.

"Anna Banana and Abbie Custard: together as Bananas and Custard!" I couldn't resist saying It in a classic show man voice which made all of us laugh.

"Just hurry up already! I want know what my little Sis got!" I could tell she was joking but she was clearly curious.

"Okay, Okay." I muttered and I ripped the envelope open to see what I never thought I would get in my life. It read:

_**CONGRATULAIONS! YOU HAVE ACHEVED:**_

_**ENGLISH LITERATURE: A***_

_**ENGLISH LANGUAGE: A*(in England its separate, is it in america)**_

_**MATH: A**_

_**BIOLOGY: A* **_

_**CHEMESTRY: A* **_

_**PHISICS: A**_

_**R.E: A**_

_**FOOD TECHNOLOGY: A**_

_**FRENCH: A**_

_**P.E: A**_

_**GEOGRAPGHY: A***_

_**DRAMA: A**_

OH MY GOD! And then I noticed what was left in the large cream envelope:

_**Congratulations!**_

_**You have been offered a full scholarship to Dartmouth, America!**_

_**Let us know your decision before your 18th birthday:**_

_**5th June 2011**_

_**I hope you take this seriously; this type of offer doesn't come around very often.**_

_**We hope to see you soon!**_

And that's the reason why my parents, my sister and myself along with our luggage, are on a plane to Forks, Washington in America: our new home...

_**AHHH, THIS IS AWESOME. I WOULD LIKE TO ALSO POINT OUT, IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, THAT YOU SHOULD DELETE THIS PART ONCE YOU'VE READ IT. HEHE.**_


End file.
